


此路不通

by HyacinthineCheuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthineCheuk/pseuds/HyacinthineCheuk





	此路不通

此路不通

 

Chapter1

 

李东赫喜欢李马克。

 

是什么时候开始意识到这件事的呢，李东赫也不记得了。

 

他记得以前的他分明只把李马克当成哥哥，一个优秀的、可靠的哥哥，而这种感情在时间的浸泡中悄然发酵、变质，最后成为李东赫身上挥之不去的味道。

 

李马克是公认的天才加努力型的最优秀练习生，在他们这群孩子里，一直是一个可靠的哥哥般的存在。遇到什么不懂的，大家第一反应就是去找马克哥，而李东赫只是其中一个尤其爱黏着李马克的弟弟罢了。

 

李马克永远比他高小半个头，所以他总是喜欢靠在他的肩膀上，虽然后来的李马克越来越瘦，靠在上面总是硌得有些不舒服，李东赫也没有改掉这个习惯。他喜欢李马克令人舒服的rap flow，没有刻意的腔调和装模做样的swag，那种顺畅的flow和精确的节奏感总是让李东赫忍不住想加上自己的和音，所以才会总爱月末评价的时候缠着李马克和他一起吧，听到自己和李马克的声音交织在一起，就让他满足和安心。

 

而后来李东赫成为了李楷灿。

 

李东赫和李楷灿到底有什么不同呢？李东赫认真地想过这件事情。大抵是，李东赫可以肆无忌惮地喜欢李马克，无论有没有意识到那种喜欢的性质已然不同。

 

而李楷灿对李马克的喜欢，是隐忍的、克制的、灰暗的。是沉溺在冰冷深海，明明没有阳光照射，却还要用海草包裹伪装的，一个脆弱的气泡。

 

//

 

李马克看不懂李楷灿。

 

他曾经以为他是所有成员里最了解李楷灿的，但渐渐地，李马克觉得自己有些不懂这个弟弟了。李楷灿在还是李东赫的时候就很爱黏着马克，这一点在出道之后也没有改变，就算是在镜头前面，他也总是不管不顾地黏上来，甚至企图bobo，这让马克感到十分堂皇，他有时候会想楷灿是不是喜欢自己，但这种想法一出现，就马上被他揉碎了从脑海里扔出去。

 

怎么可能？楷灿那么喜欢看女团，肯定是喜欢女孩子的，李马克，少自作多情了。

 

虽然想是觉得不可能，李马克还是不由自主地多了一些对李楷灿的观察，然后他发现，李楷灿很容易发呆。

 

在镜头前的他活泼而调皮，没有点哥哥的样子，但李马克其实很庆幸，庆幸李东赫还是那个李东赫，没有太快地长大，庆幸队里因为有他的存在有趣了许多，不会因为不善言辞的自己总是冷场。但没有镜头的时候，楷灿其实并不经常说话，当然，大家都很累，离开了镜头，话都不会太多，但哥哥们聊天的时候，他并不会像在镜头前那样去耍嘴皮子，志晟辰乐、帝努渽民老是黏在一起，仁俊又经常去找中国line的哥哥们玩，就算在小队里，楷灿也比自己认知里要安静许多。

 

这一点李马克很晚才发现，因为出道后自己的日程安排得很满，没有那个精神头去关心楷灿，等到意识到的时候，他才被李楷灿发呆时眼里的情绪惊到。

 

那是一种什么样的情绪呢，李马克解读不出来，只觉得沉闷和压抑。但为什么，李楷灿还是能和平常一样和哥哥弟弟们开玩笑，在节目和直播里说出sense满分的趣话呢？那些情绪分明不是错觉。

 

李马克觉得自己有必要找个时间和楷灿好好聊聊了，自己出道以来对他太疏于关心了。可能是长大了，所以心里也开始藏事了吧，好好聊聊，说出来就没事了，李马克想着。

 

仿佛是在安抚自己。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter2

 

今天是李东赫的生日，生日会结束后梦队的孩子们都累了，保姆车里钟辰乐靠在朴志晟的肩膀上睡得沉沉的，朴志晟也是一脸迷糊的样子。李东赫看着前面两个孩子，有点羡慕，他感叹着年轻真好，也没去想自己不过和他们相差一两岁。

 

秘密使人一朝长大。尤其是关于爱情的秘密。

 

李马克在他旁边抱臂睡着，他刻意不去看他，就算他知道这个时候他可以肆无忌惮地盯着那张自己可以在脑海清楚描摹的脸，他也不想去看。他只是不想。他真的累了。

 

告别之后两个人一起回了127的宿舍，一开门，金道英第一个扑上来抱住李东赫，疲惫的李东赫放任自己在哥哥的怀抱里卸掉力气，闭着眼在金道英的肩胛上蹭了蹭。

 

是只粘人的小熊啊，金道英轻轻地拍了拍他的背，他知道孩子累了，但还是轻声开口，"东赫啊，要开party吗？"

 

东赫发出一声闷闷的拒绝，然后捏起嗓子撒娇，"和哥哥们一起开party肯定没有和西珍妮们一起过开心~"

 

屋子里的几个哥哥都笑了，只有李马克笑不出来。他只是盯着埋在金道英怀里的李东赫的后脑勺。自己似乎很久没见过这样的东赫了，上一次李东赫这样向自己撒娇是什么时候呢——这种不是在镜头前的、没有表演性质的撒娇。李马克想不起来。

 

"东赫啊，也抱抱哥呀，怎么能只抱道英一个人！"李泰容凑过来，一边搂住金道英的肩，一边对李东赫发出来自哥哥的撒娇攻击。

 

李东赫抬起头，"不要，道英哥是我的，最喜欢道英哥了。"说着又把头埋进金道英的肩窝里蹭了蹭。某种程度上李东赫没有说谎，金道英作为哥哥真的细致入微，他喜欢这个哥哥，并且依赖他，是可以像现在这样放空思想的依赖。单纯的哥哥和弟弟的关系让李东赫感到安慰。曾几何时自己也是这样依赖李马克，可是感情一旦变质，他再也无法把李马克当成哥哥看待了。也许每一次的亲昵都可以骗过李马克，但是他不允许自己那么不知廉耻地用弟弟的身份去享受没有私心的李马克的安慰。

 

金道英得意地甩了李泰容一眼，突然瞥见发着呆的李马克，这才意识到他已经被晾在一旁很久了，"马克呀，今天辛苦了，你先去洗澡吧，让东赫先去拆礼物。"说着摸了摸李东赫的头发。

 

李马克"嗯"了一声，迟疑了一下才去房间拿衣服。

 

李马克洗完澡出来，李东赫已经拆完礼物了，隔天还有行程，哥哥们都回房间休息了。李东赫抱着衣服晃悠悠地往浴室走去。就算李马克一直盯着他看，他也没有看他一眼。

 

但李东赫感受得到李马克的目光。浴室的门一关上，他就靠在门边长舒了一口气。鬼知道李马克为什么要盯着他看，李东赫看了看镜子，今天的自己和昨天也没什么两样啊？他也不知道自己为什么要躲避李马克的目光，好像对视了，就会被发现什么似的。李东赫暗嘲自己今天的敏感脆弱，那个直男李马克能看出什么才怪呢。

 

李东赫擦着头发进了房间，发现李马克居然坐在他的床上！看到李东赫进来，李马克先是猛地站起来，然后又挠了挠后脑勺坐下去。

 

李马克pabo。李东赫心想。

 

"你怎么在这？还不去睡觉吗？"李东赫靠在门边，有一下没一下地擦着头发。

 

"我···我有话和你说。我晚上和泰容哥换房间了。"

 

李东赫心里有些惊讶，洁癖李泰容竟然同意李马克和他换房睡，但他也只是面色平淡地点点头，"那你有什么话要和我说？"

 

李马克坐立不安起来，他不知道怎么问才好，他又质疑起自己是不是想多了，但挣扎再三还是问出了口，"东赫啊···你···最近是不是有什么事？"

 

李东赫擦头发的手僵住了。

 

"唉！我也希望是我想多了，就是···就是我最近发现你好像经常发呆，是不是遇到什么事了？"李马克看向李东赫，有些不好意思，但无疑是关心的表情，"要是有什么事的话，就说出来，一起想办法解决嘛！"

 

李东赫还沉浸在李马克的敏锐里。Pabo李马克都发现自己的情绪了？难道自己的伪装这么拙劣吗？李东赫对自己做着内心拷问，只听到了那句"一起想办法解决"。

 

李东赫笑了。呵地一声。李马克有些堂皇，他以为李东赫在嘲笑他。但是李东赫又很真诚地看着他，"谢谢你马克哥，我没事。"有事，但这个事你要怎么帮？你会帮？

 

李马克差点就信了，但他马上意识到李东赫在搪塞他，于是他有些着急地站起来，"欸我跟你说认真的！就算我没办法解决，那你说出来也舒服点嘛，你有什么不能和我说的？"

 

还真不能和你说。李东赫绕过李马克走到床头，把毛巾在衣架上挂好，就算泰容哥不在自己也要做好，毕竟今晚的李马克只是一个意外，明天他的室友依然是泰容哥。

 

"我真没事。你去睡吧，难得泰容哥愿意让人睡他的床。"李东赫的声音有些冷漠和疲惫，明显不想再和李马克聊下去了。

 

但李马克不想停止。他知道今晚不是个谈心的好时机，李东赫跑行程办生日会已经很累了，但他就是直觉，如果今晚不问清楚，他可能一辈子都不知道李东赫心里藏着什么了。这么想着，李马克迈着大步走到李东赫身后，拉着他的胳膊把他翻转过来，手下的触感滑腻腻的，李马克惊讶自己竟然还有心思想这个。

 

"李东赫！我们不是一起长大的吗？从小到大你什么事情我不知道？我真看不惯你这副装忧郁的样子！"

 

李马克穿着无袖的衬衫，露出了手臂好看的肌肉线条，李东赫顺着他抓住自己的手看上去，然后和他对视。李马克真的长得好看，自己的眼光还不错。李东赫跑偏地想着，然后把思绪拉扯回来。

 

"你还真不知道。"李东赫露出一个软糯的微笑。

 

李马克有些急切，"到底是什么？"

 

李东赫收敛了笑容，凑到李马克耳边，说话时吐出的气息让李马克不由自主地往旁边躲。

 

"李马克，你知道韩恩熙为什么和你分手吗？"

 

李马克愣住了。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter3

 

李马克是个不折不扣的直男。这可不是什么调侃的话，李马克和韩恩熙谈恋爱的时候，李东赫就知道，自己那点畸形的感情是永远不能见光的。

 

韩恩熙确实漂亮，清纯美丽的女孩子，在公司里遇到都会被人多看上几眼，像一束清丽的百合，谁不喜欢呢？所以李马克当然也是喜欢的。还没脱去稚气的加拿大男孩，还深植着那股子just do it的心态，即使公司明令了练习生不能谈恋爱，还是为爱走钢索地偷偷摸摸联系起来。李东赫是第一个知道李马克谈恋爱的，李马克对他根本没有秘密。他还记得李马克拿韩恩熙答应他交往的kaotalk给他看时脸上羞涩又得意又兴奋的表情，两个人之间有那么多回忆，唯独这个表情李东赫记得最清，每次闭上眼想起来时，都有一种溺水般的窒息感。

 

是在那个时候发现自己演戏的天赋的吧，李东赫想。那时的他多么自然及时地露出了惊讶夹带调侃的微笑啊，回想起来自己都佩服自己。

 

李东赫没有因此拉开和李马克的距离，反倒变本加厉起来。李马克和韩恩熙的恋爱令他绝望，而绝望令人疯狂。但李东赫不敢疯，他顶多就是撒撒泼。他知道这样没有原则地宠着他的李马克他不会拥有多久了。

 

但进入预备役的消息来得比李东赫想象的快，公司似乎在进行什么了不得的企划，预备役的人多到李东赫错觉是要组队去踢足球，会议开了一次又一次，预备役的人换了一个又一个。本来李马克是完全不需要李东赫担心的，身为"最优秀练习生"的他就像公司的王牌，被叫去试装和拍照的组合换来换去，几乎每次都有他。

 

但越是这样，李东赫越是焦虑。别说是预备役被发现谈恋爱踢出去了，就是临出道被发现了也免不了被换下来。大公司从不缺有实力有颜值的练习生，都是洗把脸就可以出道的人，竞争有多么残酷李东赫是明白的。但李马克似乎还不明白。练习的间隙他靠坐在李马克旁边喝水，往旁边扫一眼就知道李马克在给谁发短信。

 

在管理预备役的室长向他们暗示预备役基本确定要出道了的时候，许多人都安心了，只有李东赫的心嘭嘭嘭地跳着。绝对不行，他悄悄地往李马克的方向看了一眼，少年的微笑明朗好看。绝对不行，李马克生来就该属于那个舞台，他知道他一路走来付出了多少努力，他绝不允许有任何阻碍他出道的危险因素存在。

 

所以某一天练习过后，李东赫突然像蛇一样缠上李马克，粘腻地对着李马克撒娇，要他把手机借给他玩。本来练习出了一身汗就很不舒服，李东赫一黏上来，李马克就受不了了，而且他向来在李东赫的撒娇面前手足无措，于是乖乖地交出了手机。

 

李东赫在手机屏幕上驾轻就熟地输入那串烂熟于心的数字。李马克对他是没有秘密的。李东赫向来享受这种感觉，仿佛只有这样才能证明他的特别，才能证明两人确实亲密无间。但李东赫知道这些不过是自己死乞白赖讨来的，尽管他总是本能地躲避这一点。打开通讯录，在"韩"字开头的名字里没有找到韩恩熙。李东赫只好耐心地从上往下划，他看见了"东赫"——和其他人的备注没有什么不同，哼，直男李马克。但很快他就看到了——恩熙啊，后面还带着个刺眼的爱心。李东赫忍着心里的那点不痛快，快速地码了一条短信过去，等到韩恩熙按他要求地回复了之后才删掉短信。把手机丢还给李马克，李东赫拿过自己的手机，赌气地把备注的"马克哥"改成了"李马克"。李马克怎么也想不明白，为什么他把手机借给李东赫，李东赫却对他生了一天的气。

 

其实李东赫的备注比李马克还要直男，因为他不敢。就算他知道把李马克备注成什么"李马克我的爱"之类的也不会有人看到，就算他知道被看到了别人也不会想歪，因为他在别人眼里本来就是爱玩爱闹的性格。但他不敢。他只敢把所有的企图都封闭在自己体内，甚至不愿让这个秘密接触到空气。李东赫，你爱得真卑微。他一边悲惨地想着，一边唾弃自己就像个苦情的女二号。

 

但他不是。他是个恶毒的男二号。

 

李东赫看着如约而至的韩恩熙，在心里给自己定下人设。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter4

 

李马克的表情变得严肃，握着李东赫胳膊的手缓缓收紧，他扭过头去看李东赫的眼睛，本来李东赫就凑在他的耳边，此时两个人之间的距离更是近得暧昧。

 

空气大概沉寂了三秒，李马克才开口，声音低沉而冷静，"···你说什么？"

 

李东赫毫不闪躲地迎上李马克的目光。他是在生气吗？听声音好像有点生气呢，自己还什么都没说怎么就生气了？果然韩恩熙就是李马克心中的白月光吧，提都不能提，还真是小气呢。但是他得承认，怒火给李马克增添了一丝性感。

 

李东赫轻笑，"我说，"李东赫用力挣脱开李马克的手，手腕的疼痛使他皱了一下眉，"是因为我。"李东赫后退一步微扬起下巴，"我说，韩恩熙跟你分手是因为我。我用你的手机给她发了短信，约她见面，叫她跟你分手。"

 

一口气说完的李东赫觉得自己的心一下子变得轻松，这下好了，再也没有什么秘密了，他自己把一切都说出来了。当着李马克的面。虽然他早对两人的未来不抱希望，但他也再也不用卑微地伪装了不是吗。李东赫感到前所未有的自由，随之而来的是前所未有的绝望。

 

李马克的表情先是震惊，然后是愤怒，他不知道他应该作何反应，但下一秒他已经不受控制地钳着李东赫的肩膀把人推到了墙上。李东赫的背撞了上去，毫无预料地，他的后脑勺也因为惯性撞了上去，"啊。疼。"李东赫皱着眉头，朦胧的黑暗中他看见了李马克扬起来的拳头。他干脆闭上了眼睛，啊，李马克终于要打他了。从小到大一直扬言要揍他却从未付诸行动的李马克，终于要为了韩恩熙，对他动手了。李东赫啊李东赫，你早就该知道的嘛，恶毒的男二号怎么可能会有好结果，或迟或早，都会被正义的男主角发现，然后狠揍一顿、一脚踢开。他早该知道。李东赫的鼻头突然一阵酸，但他却笑了。

 

但预想中的疼痛没有到来，李东赫迟疑地睁开眼，对上了李马克的眼睛，他有些惊讶。李马克的眼睛里竟然泛着晶莹的泪光。他就这么喜欢韩恩熙？

 

李马克的拳头最终落在了墙上，很用力，因为李东赫感觉到了明显的震动。他还感受到，李马克钳着他肩膀的手微微在发抖。气成这样？李东赫觉得这情况真是搞笑了，他伸手用力推了李马克一下，李马克纹丝不动，"李马克，你这样有意思吗？这是怎么样，到最后也要摆出哥哥的姿态是吧？我告诉你你还不如揍我呢！等会哥哥们被你吵醒了过来围观你就高兴了是吧？"

 

李马克紧抿着嘴，最后困难地开口："李东赫，···你喜欢韩恩熙？"

 

李东赫一下子没反应过来，不由自主地发出了疑问，"啊？"

 

他丈二摸不着头脑地看向李马克近在咫尺的脸，李马克的表情挣扎又痛苦。他挣扎什么？他痛苦什么？感情他自己一个人绝望了半天，这个傻子压根就没听出来自己喜欢他？还误会他喜欢韩恩熙？就算他李东赫喜欢韩恩熙又怎样？他的重点难道不是应该放在李东赫拆散了李马克和韩恩熙吗？李东赫无语了。同时他感觉到，自己内心的希望如同犯贱一般地死灰复燃。

 

试一次吧？为什么不呢？情况不会比现在更糟了。

 

李东赫小声地嘟囔了一句"李马克pabo"。

 

然后下一秒仰起头贴上了李马克的唇。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter5

 

李马克还没来得及躲，李东赫的唇已经离开了。李东赫吻得很重，所以虽然短暂，李马克还是无法控制地在脑内回放着那柔软的触感。像是被泼了一盆冷水，又像是突然被人重重地打了一下，李马克的怒气一瞬间就消失了。

 

两个人都没有说话，沉默大抵只维持了三秒，但给人的心理感觉却是一个世纪那么长，长到剑拔弩张的局势突然戏剧性地切换上了暧昧的气氛。

 

李马克看向李东赫的眼神有些迷茫，"你···"为什么吻我？这个吻是什么？李马克问不出口，问这个问题的本身都让他尴尬。李东赫的表情太过平常冷静，与李马克对视的眼睛又过于清明，理直气壮得李马克最终败下阵来偏转了目光。

 

李东赫在心里叹气。什么性感，他刚刚居然觉得李马克有些性感，性感个鬼哦！明明就还是那个跟纯情少男一样超级容易害羞、一点都禁不起撩的直男李马克。李东赫闭上眼，再次仰头贴上去，这次的吻不再一触即分，而是令人情动的厮磨，他吻得认真又沉迷，甚至伸出小舌舔了舔李马克干涩的嘴角。李马克不知道自己为什么不躲，准确来说，他根本躲不了，他觉得好像有一股奇怪的外力把自己定住了，他看着闭着眼睛吻他的李东赫的脸，竟然觉得性感迷人。在他的认知里李东赫的脸早已被定义成了可爱，虽然长大后的他越来越瘦，脸上的婴儿肥消失，在舞台上偶尔锐利的眼神也会使他心生惊叹。但是这一刻他意识到，他一直陪在李东赫身边，却错过了他不为人知的成长，或者说，成熟。

 

但是当他感受到嘴角突如其来的湿润时，他还是触电般慌张地向后退了一步，一直抵在墙上的拳头失去了力气掉下来，尴尬地放在腿侧不知道怎么办才好。他觉得自己现在的脑子就是一团浆糊，完全没有思考能力，就算自己疯狂地做着心理暗示要自己冷静下来组织语言，却也只能张了张口说不出话。

 

李东赫其实很惊讶。不是惊讶于李马克躲开，而是惊讶于李马克现在才躲开。死灰复燃的希望在刚刚的亲吻里已经燎原，终于给了李东赫自暴自弃的疯狂。李马克后退的下一秒，李东赫就伸出双手环住了李马克的脖颈，随着亲吻的姿态，身躯也贴上了李马克的身体。李东赫的亲吻虽然温柔，却带着不容拒绝的强势。

 

李马克，这一次，不会就这样让你躲掉。

 

李马克觉得自己体内的某根绷得很紧的弦突然绷断了，他恍然大悟那股令自己动弹不得的力量其实并不是什么神秘的外力，而发源于他自己，他放弃了思考，身侧的手不再无措，而是顺从本能地环住了李东赫的腰肢，另一只手也不知何时贴上李东赫的后脑勺。他开始回应李东赫的吻，积极地、主动地、侵略性地。李东赫微张开嘴，任由李马克的舌头去亲近他的。李东赫其实并不很会接吻，撩拨李马克的吻大部分是表面功夫，李马克反客为主之后，他就只能被动而青涩地回应。唇齿相亲之后，李马克的吻往下蔓延去，他一下轻一下重地亲吻李东赫下颚线到耳后的肌肤，像是在挑弄，又像是溺宠。李东赫不由自主地仰起头，放纵自己发出暧昧的喘息。李马克像是被刺激到一样咬住李东赫的耳垂，然后一下一下往上轻咬李东赫的耳廓。

 

李东赫觉得李马克在戏弄他，于是搭在李马克脖颈上的一只手开始反击，不甘示弱地隔着衣服从上往下抚摸过李马克的身体，甚至在李马克的腰侧重重地拧了一下，最后把手覆在了某个不可言喻的地方。李马克惊讶地看向他，换回对方挑衅而媚气的一个挑眉。李马克笑了，突然停止了一切的动作。

 

然后他拦腰抱起李东赫，在李东赫小声的惊呼中把人压在了床上。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter6

 

李马克的吻细细密密地落下来时，李东赫突然恢复了清醒。李马克埋首在他的锁骨处厮磨，偶尔用力啃咬，留下一个个令人羞赧的印记。李东赫看着天花板，觉得自己从未如此清醒过，他的思想变得平静，他对外界的感知也变得敏感。准确地说，他在感受李马克。他感觉得到李马克柔软的唇、抚摸着他腰侧的手和啃咬他时留下的湿濡。

 

此刻的他明明如此清醒，却觉这一切好似梦幻。

 

确是一场梦幻罢了。

 

他知道李马克必然是有些喜欢自己的。虽然是他先撩拨勾引，如果李马克不喜欢他，也不会有现在的回应。但李马克也必然没有意识到自己对李东赫的喜欢。李马克的回应是冲动的、本能的。也许今夜以后，恢复理智的他就会开始懊悔，甚至对李东赫产生嫌恶。他终于等到了李马克的回应，但他知道，他大抵等不来李马克的勇气了。

 

唉，人果然是一种贪婪的动物，对于感情的渴求更是没有止尽。李东赫，你应该满足了，尽情去享受这一场梦幻吧，不要管明天，也不要想未来。大概是空调的冷气开太低，李东赫收紧了环绕着李马克脖颈的手，让两人的身体再无间隙。

 

李东赫忍着心里的羞耻，在李马克面前强装大胆和风情，李马克两三下脱掉了两人本就单薄的衣服，在李东赫热情的回应里更加努力地在李东赫的身上耕耘。李东赫的手覆上李马克早已抬头的器物，快速地套弄起来。李马克的呼吸变得急促，一边啃咬揉捏李东赫胸前的红豆豆，一边伸出一只手去套弄李东赫的欲望。害怕吵醒宿舍里的哥哥们，李东赫的嘴里溢出的呻吟小声又克制。李马克没有想到，有一天自己居然会在这种情况下感叹李东赫的声音真的好听，好听得就像这一场梦幻里的催情剂。李马克加快了套弄的速度，甚至不时恶意地用指甲轻轻刮搔他的顶端。李东赫最后还是没有忍住，在一声没能控制好音量的呻吟中释放在了李马克的手里。

 

李东赫的身体因为情动泛起红潮，那一声呻吟过分娇媚，自己听了都忍不住捂住了嘴。李马克被李东赫可爱到了，明明刚刚还一副老手的样子，现在却这么害羞。这本来就是一场意外，没有人准备了套子，宿舍里自然更是不会有润滑液这种东西的，李马克虽然没有和男人做这种事的经验，但也大概知道要怎么做，毕竟他成长的环境就多元而开放。他就着李东赫释放的浊液，往那个从未被开垦过的地方刺探去。李东赫虽然在小视频里看过，也在心里做好了心理准备，李马克的手指进去的时候，被侵入的异物感还是让他僵住了身体。

 

李马克其实也有些羞赧，手指进入之前他是有些犹豫的，他的理智告诉他他不应该对李东赫做这样的事，他们都是男人。但他的欲望在渴求释放，而李东赫就在他的身下，在他的怀里，每一个表情每一个动作都在诱惑他拉扯他让他更加贴近直到没有距离。

 

李马克一边用手指进出开拓着，一边伏下头亲吻李东赫让他放松。

 

李马克的额角冒出细密的汗，李东赫看得出他憋得很辛苦。李东赫，你在怕什么，这不是你暗恋了好几年一直渴望拥有的男人吗，李东赫强迫自己放松身体，不去在意被侵犯的那个地方，而集中于李马克的亲吻里。李马克耐心地做着扩张，李东赫也渐渐适应。他贴在李马克的唇边小声地模糊地说："李马克。进来。"

 

然后铺天盖地的疼痛向李东赫袭来。李东赫控制不住地收紧环着李马克的手臂，伴随着一声痛苦又克制的喊叫在李马克的后背挠过一道红痕。李马克也很难受，李东赫因为疼痛收紧了后穴，他觉得他的小兄弟快要在李东赫体内阵亡了。他停止动作，耐心地亲吻安抚李东赫，"东赫啊，相信我。"

 

李东赫突然忘记了疼痛，他睁大眼睛去看李马克，他的脸藏着忍耐的痛苦，表情、语气和那双眼睛却是李东赫从没拥有过，但无数次在梦里见过的温柔。这真的是一场，让人不愿醒来的梦幻啊。李东赫抱紧了李马克，"李马克。"

 

"把我变成你的吧。"

 

无人窥视的夜晚里，让我们自欺欺人，梦幻成真。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter7

 

李东赫也忘了两人做了几次，总之，清晨五点钟的闹铃响起，他才想起昨晚自己在昏睡前还迷迷糊糊设了闹钟，也是要佩服自己。

 

天还是灰白色的，大片大片的云叠在一起，雾蒙蒙的。

 

李东赫觉得浑身酸痛，但还是强撑着身体从李马克怀里挣脱出来。李马克翻了个身，眨了眨朦胧的睡眼又睡了过去。李东赫把李马克压着的被角扯出来，接着把整条被子都收拾起来，胶着的液体凝固后散发着颓靡的气息，这倒还好解释，顶多被哥哥们嘲笑一下罢了，但上面还有一点点血迹——两个人都没有经验，加之李东赫又勉强自己去配合李马克，难免受了一点伤。失去了被子的李马克翻了个身在床上胡乱摸了两把，早晨闭塞的嗓子里传出一句小声而沙哑的呼唤，"东赫啊。"

 

李东赫明明一直注视着李马克，听到自己的名字时还是不自觉心颤了一下。这算什么呢？明明长夜过去，梦也该醒了，李马克却还泛滥这种多余的温情——像在呓语梦里的情人，像在呢喃枕边的爱人。这算是加时施舍的幸福吗，李东赫心想，真是过分呐。但却还是抱过泰容哥的被子，轻手轻脚地盖在李马克身上。

 

李马克是被李泰容叫醒的，被拉起来时李马克还没反应过来自己身处在哪里，昨晚的疯狂便自动在脑海里播放起来，李马克觉得大脑有种宿醉般的疼痛感，一切都是真实发生的吗？可盖在自己身上的被子雪白干净，鼻尖溢满的也全是李泰容的空气清新剂的味道。

 

"马克呀！赶紧准备了！你今天起最晚等会得坐车尾了！"李泰容像偷吃了小鱼干的猫一样露出狡黠的笑，拍了拍李马克的背走出了房间。李马克掀开被子下了床，才发现自己身上和被套上的些许污浊。

 

所以一切都不是梦。

 

你真的疯了，李马克。

 

洗漱的时候李马克一直盯着洗衣机看，见证了两个人一夜疯狂的被单就在里面滚着，李东赫早早就起来清理掉一切证据。但李马克毕竟不是真的宿醉了，昨晚的记忆还一秒不落地装在他脑子里，他不知道要怎么去面对李东赫。他觉得自己就是个禽兽，明明一直认定自己喜欢的是恩熙，却对李东赫做了这种事。进到保姆车里的时候他发现李东赫缩在后排的座位里，戴着口罩耳机闭着眼，一副与外界隔绝的样子。

 

而事实上，李东赫只是怕李马克尴尬，他倒不怕自己尴尬，毕竟他清楚自己的演技很好。

 

舞台表演的时候李马克一直悄悄注视着李东赫，担心昨晚伤到了他，影响了他今天的表演。但显然他的担心是多余的，李东赫的高音还是那么稳，舞蹈线条利落又漂亮。李马克一边松了一口气，一边质疑起自己，难道自己的技术很不行？欸欸欸，李马克，你想什么呢！李马克懊恼地拍拍脑袋，突然想起事情的导火索是李东赫的那句"你知道韩恩熙为什么和你分手吗？""是因为我。"

 

李马克惊讶于自己完全对李东赫生不起气来，他现在满心满意装的都是对李东赫的对不起。其实当年的事情如果李东赫不提，李马克还真的不会想起。虽然他一直以为自己喜欢的人是韩恩熙，但出道之后自己好像也鲜少想起过她，只是偶尔聊到恋爱话题的时候，脑子里会浮现女孩模糊的身影。他把其命名为初恋，他以为那就是爱情。

 

晚上，李东赫说自己的父母从济州岛上来看他，要和父母一起到外面吃顿饭。

 

一回到宿舍，李东赫就拆了被套去洗。李东赫一脸平静地捧着被套从客厅穿过时，李马克只觉得胆战心惊。但哥哥们并没有在意，金道英随口说了句："东赫最近变得很爱干净呢，是不是被泰容哥传染了哈哈哈。"李东赫也跟着大家一起笑起来，然后自然地把被套丢进了洗衣机里。

 

此时李马克呆坐在李东赫的床上，李东赫已经出门去和父母见面了，他才敢跑来这个房间思考人生。他觉得自己应该了解清楚事情的真相，虽然李东赫已经说了是他让韩恩熙和自己分手的，他还是想问清楚，李东赫到底是用什么理由说服她的，为什么李东赫叫她分手她就分手，为什么不和自己这个正牌男友说。

 

李马克传了条讯息给那个已经很久没有联络过的号码：

 

"恩熙啊，过得好吗？我是马克，我想和你谈谈以前的一些事情，你有空吗？"

 

而另一边，咖啡厅的角落里，韩恩熙刚点开这条讯息，就看见一个戴着鸭舌帽和口罩把脸包得严严实实的人往自己走来。韩恩熙露出微笑，又看了眼李马克的简讯。

 

来人终于在韩恩熙对面落座，韩恩熙露出好看的笑容，"好久不见了，李东赫。"

 

TBC.

 

Chapter8

 

服务员端上了李东赫点的拿铁就离开了，李东赫四下打量了一下，拉下口罩小小地抿了一口，"最近过得怎么样？"

 

"就那样吧，肯定没你们那么辛苦，"韩恩熙看着李东赫的咖啡若有所思，"你也喜欢喝拿铁？"

 

"算不上，"李东赫耸了耸肩，扯出一抹看似轻松的笑，"只是想试试看。"李东赫向来喜欢冰美式，但小孩口味的李马克更喜欢奶味比较重的拿铁。

 

韩恩熙心下了然，点了点头，没再继续这个话题。她已经离开SM了，现在的她是一名小有名气的新锐设计师。其实当年她差点就进了red velvet的预备役，只是公司觉得她和裴珠泫撞了人设，最终还是选择了裴珠泫，毕竟裴珠泫的练习时间长，而且再不出道的话可能就再没机会了。公司很看重韩恩熙，几个室长都来找她谈过话，希望她继续静下心来练习，她还年轻，以后肯定还有机会。可是nct出道后，她一直觉得空落落的，和李马克一起站上舞台曾是她一直以来的梦想。失去了李马克，那个舞台看起来也没那么吸引人了。从小被公司洗脑梦想就是当一个歌手，后来想想，她都从未去了解外面的世界，怎么能这么草率就定下了梦想。看上去一直是模范生的她，其实很渴求自由，所以不久后就毅然离开了公司。

 

"李马克联系你了吗？"

 

"嗯。你和他说了当年的事？"

 

李东赫点点头，过了一会，又摇了摇头。

 

//

 

当年。

 

"东赫，找我有事吗？"韩恩熙笑得清丽可人，李东赫觉得自己应该承认，李马克确实该和这样漂亮的女孩子在一起。

 

他靠在墙上，不再去看韩恩熙，"韩恩熙，李马克要出道了，你有想过要怎么办吗？"

 

韩恩熙愣住了，一时间讲不出话来。

 

"我不希望他的出道，有任何风险。"李东赫说完，扭过头直直地看向韩恩熙的眼睛，深褐色的眼瞳清透好看，却又冰冷。

 

韩恩熙和李东赫对视了一会，然后微微一笑，"···我会和他分手。"

 

李东赫点点头，他觉得他对不起韩恩熙，也对不起李马克，他用冠冕堂皇的理由让韩恩熙说出要和李马克分手的话，但连自己都不确定这其中到底有几分私心。多说无益，只会让他显得矫情虚伪，李东赫转身就要离开。

 

韩恩熙的话却让他僵在原地，"···东赫啊，我希望我今天看到你，不是因为我所想的那个理由，但如果是的话，我还是想请你好好照顾李马克。"

 

李东赫缓慢地转过头，看向韩恩熙的表情有些复杂，韩恩熙却还是挂着好看的笑容，眼神明亮，坦坦荡荡。李东赫觉得自己输了。

 

"今天的事，我不会和李马克说的。"

 

半晌，李东赫眨了眨干涩的眼睛，"谢谢你。"

 

//

 

"我和他说，是我打电话叫你和他分手的，"李东赫觉得嗓子有些干，又喝了口咖啡，"虽然事实也确实如此。"

 

韩恩熙无奈地摇了摇头，"你没有逼我，当年是我自己提的，要和李马克分手，"说到这里，韩恩熙的脸上浮现温柔的笑意，"而且，就算你没有来找我，我也会和他分手的，只是那个时候的我，还抱有迷恋罢了。还想着再拖几天。"

 

李东赫叹了口气，韩恩熙对李马克的爱，一点也不比自己少。

 

他越过韩恩熙的肩膀，往落地窗外看去，这几天这段路在维修，路中间摆着「此路不通」的指示牌，在街边星星点点的灯光照射下，反光得有些刺眼。

 

"你还喜欢李马克吧，既然他联系你了，你就和他说，当年是我逼你和他分手的。其实李马克心里还有你，这次，我不会插手你们的感情了。"

 

韩恩熙难以置信地憋出一声冷笑，看上去有些许生气，"李东赫，别得寸进尺了，李马克喜欢的是谁你还不清楚吗？"

 

李东赫低下头，声音有些哽咽，"我们不会有未来的。而且当初我以那种理由逼你和他分手，现在我也没有资格和他在一起。"

 

"我都说了和李马克分手是我自己的决定！"韩恩熙有点控制不住情绪，招来了不远处几个人的侧目，李东赫慌张地拉上了口罩。

 

韩恩熙呼出一口气，看到李东赫那副小心翼翼的样子，又一次觉得离开公司是一个正确的决定，这么多年来这样卑微地爱着李马克的李东赫，真的很辛苦吧。"李东赫，这是李马克和你之间的事，你凭什么擅作主张给你们的未来判死刑。你知道吗，和李马克在一起的时候，他说得最多的三个字就是‘东赫他’，东赫他今天又做了什么让我哭笑不得的事，东赫他今天又说了什么有趣的话，东赫他······"

 

李东赫惊讶地抬头看向韩恩熙，像是因为不敢相信，所以要从她的面部表情辨别出这几句话的真实性。

 

"李马克只是认不清自己的感情，他理所应当地觉得他对你就是哥哥对弟弟，你这样对他不公平，你要给他机会，"韩恩熙认真地盯着李东赫的眼睛，"也给你自己机会。"

 

李东赫动摇了，他又往落地窗外无尽的黑夜看去，最终还是被此路不通四个大字抓住了眼睛。

 

他摇了摇头，不置可否。他看着一脸认真的韩恩熙，突然笑了，"韩恩熙，如果我喜欢女人的话，我大概会喜欢你。"

 

韩恩熙挑眉一笑，没有附和。李东赫认真地品起面前冷掉的拿铁。果然咖啡还是咖啡，加再多奶，也掩盖不了苦涩的本质。李东赫的表情真挚起来，"韩恩熙，我们算朋友吗？"

 

韩恩熙看向他，两人颇为默契地相视一笑，"不了吧，还是情敌的关系比较有趣。"

 

只是爱上同一个人又都爱而不得的灵魂罢了。

 

TBC.

 

Chapter9

 

李东赫回到宿舍的时候已经半夜两点了，打开客厅的灯，惊讶地发现经纪人哥哥正抱臂坐在沙发里。

 

"哥，你怎么这么晚还没休息，也不开灯？"

 

"你打开手机看看。"

 

李东赫疑惑地打开手机，看到经纪人哥哥发来的未读简讯。是一张照片——他和韩恩熙相视笑着，照片里他的口罩因为要喝咖啡拉到了下巴，虽然是侧脸也可以清楚地分辨得出是谁。

 

"我都不知道，你和恩熙的关系有这么好。"

 

"什么时候开始的？出道前？"

 

"恩熙现在虽然不在公司了，在设计界也有点名气，只要稍微到网上找一下，前SM练习生的身份根本不是秘密。"

 

李东赫垂着眼安静地听着，一言不发。

 

"你没什么要说的吗？"

 

李东赫抬起头，"是被报社拍到了吗？"

 

"如果是呢？"

 

"我出来道歉，退团。"李东赫笑了，他好庆幸，当年叫韩恩熙和李马克分手，否则，今天面对这种场面的，就是李马克了。

 

"退团两个字你这么轻易就说得出口吗！你把粉丝放在哪里？把队友放在哪里？把公司放在哪里？你也清楚你是付出了多少、打败了多少人才能在SM出道，现在出道才多久？你就给我搞出这种事情！"经纪人越说越气，最后控制不住音量地吼出声。

 

在李东赫床上里睡着的李马克被吼声惊醒，李泰容也迷迷糊糊地爬起来。

 

"哥，你继续睡吧，我出去看一下。"

 

李泰容点点头又趴回枕头上蹭了蹭。

 

门一打开，李马克就听见李东赫说，"我和韩恩熙不是那种关系，但是既然被拍到了我无话可说，"李东赫又看了看那张照片，忍不住笑了，情敌之间传出绯闻也是活久见，"退团，对nct是最好的选择···"

 

"李东赫！"李马克听到"退团"两个字，怒不可遏地吼出声，李东赫抖了抖，惊异地转过头看向他。

 

李马克，又生气又伤心的样子，唉。李东赫心疼了。

 

"行了，"经纪人被李马克一吓，怒气也被吓走了，他叹了口气，"照片是公司的一个室长拍到的，他晚上刚好也在那家咖啡厅。"

 

李东赫睁大眼睛，有些惊喜的样子。

 

"你也别太高兴！这次是你运气好被公司的人拍到，下次呢？D社对SM家的艺人虎视眈眈的，你就这么松懈？以后你出门都不能用见父母的借口了，给我好好反省，明天早上到公司和领导好好解释。"李东赫点点头，李马克还站在房间门口一副怒火难消的样子。经纪人挥了挥手，"你们好好谈谈吧，队友之间不要有什么误会。"说完身影疲惫地回了自己的房间。

 

李马克一步一步仿佛落地有声一般走到李东赫面前，"你没有什么要解释的吗？退团？"

 

李东赫不知道为什么不敢看李马克的眼睛，说出"退团"两个字，仿佛就是对他的背叛，"···我只是，不想给队里带来太大的影响。"

 

"李东赫！"李马克又一声吼。

 

李东赫紧张地揪了揪他的衣服，小声地抱怨，"哎呀，你小声一点，哥哥们被吵醒了怎么办！"说完李泰容和金道英同时打开了门，李泰容还一脸懵的样子，金道英面无表情，看不出情绪。李东赫慌张地左右看看，最后拉着李马克的手往自己的房间走，关上门前丢下一句，"泰容哥今晚就和道英哥一起睡吧。"

 

李泰容还迷迷糊糊的样子，挠了挠头看向金道英。金道英看着他，叹了口气。

 

//

 

房间里。

 

李马克："我给你机会解释。"

 

李东赫看向窗外，深夜的漆黑极其浓烈。是浓烈的，有温度的。可他觉得自己的心冰凉凉的。"我晚上约了韩恩熙见面，被拍到了。"

 

"你约她见面干嘛。"

 

李东赫一时没想好要怎么说，有些结巴地回答，"我···我警告她不要妄想和你复合。"

 

"你还要用这种抹黑自己的话骗我多久？"

 

李东赫惊讶地抬起头，李马克的表情还是那副又生气又伤心的样子，他看不过眼，又低下头去。

 

"恩熙都和我说了，当年你去找她，是怕我因为谈恋爱出不了道，但是分手是她自己提的。李东赫，没有人能逼谁跟谁分手，一切都是恩熙的选择罢了。我感谢她，也感谢你。"

 

李东赫眨了眨眼，他觉得鼻腔里一阵酸涩，直往眼眶里涌，他的视线有些模糊，心里咒骂着韩恩熙，还说什么情敌的关系更有趣，哪有这么不合格的情敌。

 

"李东赫，你看着我。"李东赫一动不动。他不想让李马克看到自己流眼泪的样子，他第一次这么恨自己演技不到家。

 

李马克叹了口气，捧起李东赫的脸，李东赫的眼泪一下子决堤。李马克抹掉他脸上的眼泪，却好像怎么也抹不完的样子。他心疼地看着李东赫的眼睛，"我恨我自己那么笨，现在才发现自己喜欢的是你，虽然晚了，但是剩下的时间我们不要浪费了，好吗？"

 

李东赫的头抵在李马克的肩头，说话的时候还带着哭腔，"李马克，你知道吗，晚上我看到了一个写着此路不通的路牌，我们的未来就是这样。我们在一起对得起谁？"李东赫想到粉丝、队里的哥哥弟弟、还有自己的父母，眼泪止不住地往下掉，却尽数落在李马克的怀抱里。

 

"东赫啊，路总有修好的一天，可是爱情没有重来一次的机会啊。以前的我敢说对得起所有人，却唯独对不起你，以后我只想对得起你一个人。"李马克把李东赫从自己怀里拉起来，温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，仿佛在亲吻这世间最稀有的珍宝。

 

李东赫觉得自己一点骨气都没有，李马克的温柔那么真实，他甚至愿意为这样的爱意放弃所有。可他怎么能这么贪婪，得到了他的爱、他的身体，最后还要他和自己有一个未来。他明明知道，这个未来必定艰难万分、险阻重重。

 

"别哭了，你再哭我心都要碎了。"李马克一下一下地轻吻着他的脸。

 

李东赫破涕为笑，"李马克，你今天怎么这么会说话，都去哪学的哄小女生的台词？"

 

李马克害羞地笑着，把李东赫紧紧地抱进自己的怀里。

 

//

 

门外。

 

听完墙角的两个哥哥面色复杂。

 

李泰容神情严肃，语气却很迷茫，"道英啊，我们要怎么办？"

 

金道英叹了口气，坚定了眼神，黝黑的眸子闪着光，"他们没有做错什么，我们作为哥哥，就算不能帮他们挡住风雨，至少也要尽全力去保护。"

 

李泰容看着金道英看直了眼，他第一次觉得金道英这么帅。李泰容微笑着点头，"你说得对！那我们快去睡觉吧！"说完勾着金道英的脖子往房间走。

 

金道英无奈地翻了个白眼。

 

所以，连弟弟们都能勇敢地收获爱情了，这只傻猫到底要什么时候才能发现他喜欢他。

 

END.


End file.
